


Gotta be a reason

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [56]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Will, Protective Nico, a bit angst, his self esteem is trash, kayla is mentioned a bit, kinda will angst, nico likes to get in fights, people always talk bad about will, pre solangelo, so is like a very small oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico always gets into fights with other campers, but the reason why is a bit more shocking to Will than expected.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 266





	Gotta be a reason

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted days ago, but I got distracted and probably tired and never finished it. I didn’t really know what I was doing and it kinda turned into angst on its own because I’m evil like that. More Will angst, what did you guys expect from me?? I hope you enjoy!

“You need to stop getting into so many fights with the other campers,” Will scolded, the tips of his fingers brushing against Nico’s pale skin as he applied bandages to still bleeding cuts.

“I can’t control when people are dumb and get on my nerves,” Nico scoffed, trying to hide the way that his heart rate sped up when Will touched him.

“What did he say this time?” Will asked, nodding at the son of Aphrodite who was sitting on a cot across the infirmary being tended to by Kayla.

Nico huffed and looked away from Will, heat rising to his cheeks as he thought about why he fought with the boy.

The boy _may_ have said some unkind things towards Will, and Nico got a _bit_ on the defense. 

“You’ve got _no_ story to tell of how he pissed you off?” Will asked, sitting back on his heels, resting his hands on his knees.

“No,” Nico grumbled, missing Will’s touch already. He then scolded himself for missing Will’s touch.

“So you just beat him up?” Will turned to the son of Aphrodite, “what happened?”

“Uh… uhm—well,” the kid stumbled over his words, “doesn’t matter…”

Will arched his eyebrows, “o-kay then,” he stood up and extended a hand to Nico.

“I better not see you in the infirmary any time soon because you got into another fight with an innocent camper,” Will pressed his hands to his hips, “you understand?”

“I can’t make any promises,” Nico shrugged.

“Stop starting fights with people,” Will grabbed Nico by the ear. Nico winced.

“Fine I won’t send anyone to the infirmary for a while,” Nico insisted, rubbing his ear as Will let go.

Will furrowed his eyebrows and grumbled, “you make my job ten times harder than it has to be Death boy.”

Nico huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He had his good reasons. But… he just couldn’t tell those reasons to Will.

Fighting campers because they were talking bad is not something a normal casual friend would do. Well actually Nico didn’t know. He wasn’t the most experienced in this part. 

“Whatever.”

“I’ll see you later though right?” Will asked, hope creeping in his voice, “I mean, not in the infirmary for medical reasons.”

“I guess,” Nico said, ignoring the way his cheeks started to burn.

Will beamed and nodded, “okay! I’ll look forward to that.”

Nico wondered how Will could mean that. _Look forward to it?_ Why would he look forward to seeing Nico?  
  


* * *

“So you didn’t get into anymore fights with anyone today?” Will asked, a bit too smugly, “I’d say that’s a new record.”

“You have no say in it,” Nico rolled his eyes.

“Considering I’m your doctor, I’d think I do,” Will pursed his lips and smirked.

“Hmpf.”

Will sat down next to Nico on the grass near the edge of the woods, “I suppose the infirmary is a bit boring without you.”

“So I guess you do need me there.”

“Not making more trouble, you could help us out you know,” Will waved his hand in a circle, “I don’t know I could teach you how things run and how to help out. It’d be nice to have a new friendly face around.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not much of a ‘ _friendly face_ ’?” Nico asked.

“You’re a friendly face to _me_!” Will scratched at the back of his neck, “and uh… I always like having people to teach…”

“I’ll think about your offer…” Nico picked at a blade of grass, avoiding Will’s eyes.

There was a while of silence, Will eventually laid down on the grass, staring up at the sky.

“So, how did you get into a fight today?” He asked, breaking the silence.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Come _on_ Neeks! Tell me the story, I love hearing stories!” Will rolled over so that he was on his stomach facing Nico, his chin resting on his arms, “I tell you stories all the time. You gotta return the favor now.”

“Fine!” Nico looked away from Will, hiding his blush, “the kid said some things and they made me mad.”

Will let out a sigh of defeat, “is that _it_? What did he say?”

“You’re pretty nosy,” Nico grumbled.

“I’m a Doctor, that’s my job,” Will grinned even though Nico wasn’t looking.

“He said some bad things about you,” Nico whispered, “called you unattractive and useless.”

Will hummed, not seeming very surprised, “why’d you fight then?”

“What?” Nico looked appalled, “he said bad things about you, how could I not?”

Will sat up slowly, picking at the hem of his jeans, “Nico… everyone says bad stuff about me.”

“Why?” Nico breathed, his blood starting to boil with confusing rage and protectiveness.

“I’m a medic, when I lose someone people are going to blame me for not saving them,” Will laughed dryly, “I’m not good at fighting and I can’t defend myself so I am pretty useless. I hear those kinds of things all the time, it's no big deal.”

Will plastered on another smile, it seemed a little too forced, “you don’t have to go fighting everyone that says something bad about me. I’m used to it by now.”

Nico couldn't wrap his mind around it, he was used to being called names himself, with good reason too. He gave off that weird vibe. But Will “literal amazing person” Solace didn’t give any reason to be made fun of.

“You can’t murder everyone that’s called me a bad name,” Will said, patting Nico on the cheek, “you don’t need to worry about it.”

“I don’t get it…” Nico mumbled, “why?”

“People need someone to blame for the loss of their loved ones,” Will’s smile faded, “the doctors are the ones to take the blame.”

“That’s not right,” Nico shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter,” Will pulled his knees up to his chest, “grief makes people do stupid things.”

Nico understood that perfectly, and he had a suspicion that Will also experienced that first hand.

“But, the other things… you’re an amazing person.”

“Thanks, but i'm not good at fighting or any of my father’s other gifts like music or archery. I’m not that attractive either so the Aphrodite kids have had it out for me a long time.”

Nico was pretty sure that all those children of Aphrodite were blind.

“You’re good at healing,” Nico said, talking about the safer topics first. He didn’t want to expose his totally nonexistent crush.

Will didn’t say anything.

“Just because you’re not good at the other things doesn’t mean that you’re a bad person, you can’t inherit all your Father’s gifts,” Nico carefully scooted closer, “I think that your healing abilities are much better than anything else. Much more important. Which makes you incredibly important.”

Will was _still_ silent, which was getting a bit worrying.

“And if it’s anything coming from me…” he swallowed thickly, “those Aphrodite campers are blind if they think you’re not attractive…”

Will sniffled and Nico realized that he had started crying. Nico’s heart immediately leapt to his throat, he had no clue how to handle this type of situation and he was starting to panic.

“Sorry…” Will muttered, hastily wiping his tears, “I didn’t… sorry… I cry a lot…”

“It’s… okay,” Nico said.

Will hiccuped, “sorry… I hear people say bad things about me so much… I—just.” 

He dug his nails into his legs, “people don’t… people don’t say those kinds of things… to me… gods, I’m sorry you—“ Will’s breath hitched, “you probably think I’m such a crybaby.”

“I don’t think of you any less,” Nico mumbled.

Will buried his face in his arms, “thank you,” he whispered.

“It’s only the truth,” Nico shrugged, hesitant to touch the son of Apollo. 

Will muttered something incomprehensible.

“What?”

“You think I’m attractive?” Will’s voice was barely above a whisper and Nico wasn’t even sure he heard him right.

Nico blushed, “yeah…”

Will peeked at Nico, “so are you…”

They sat in silence. Both blushing red as the strawberries that they grew at Camp half-blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I feel about this fic tbh. The ending is kinda iffy and so is the start. I always have a hard time finding negative things for the other characters to say about a character because I love them so much. It’s hard to find things to make fun of with Will that would make it realistic. In canon Will is pretty well loved by everyone I think idk. I tried. Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed. Love y’all.


End file.
